Noiz's Blue Bunny
by JeckinJester
Summary: Aoba and Noiz had some sexual events the night before when they first got to Germany. Now they are living their lives together. What will happen when they go on their honeymoon? Boy, does Aoba get a surprise.


**Hey! This is my first fanfiction- EVER! Go easy on me. I really like writing stories. I've been doing it for awhile but, with my own made up characters and stuff. I really love to write so I decided that I'd make a fanfiction since I really love anime and writing-it's a perfect idea! But seriously; please go easy on me. Comment, review, like..I don't know how this thing works but whatever you need to do to leave feedback or something-please do it! :D Thanks guys and enjoy!**

**Pairing: Aoba x Noiz**

**From: DRAMAtical Murder**

**Rated: M**

**Type: Yaoi**

**Enjoy!**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_Ugh what is that sound?_

I raise my head and see Noiz sleeping next to me, his arms wrapped around me. He looks so peaceful. I've never seen Noiz sleeping before so just seeing it now made me happy and relieved. I moved his arms lightly off of my body and got out of bed to look out the window and see what that noise was coming from. It was morning and from the looks of outside is was going to be a nice warm, sunny day. I peered down below at the streets to see where the noise was coming from and...

_Oh great.._

It was a car alarm. I should have known. I hear a groan behind me and turn around to see Noiz shifting alittle in bed. He had a look on his face as if he was missing something. His arms were moving as if he were trying to wrap his arms around something. No...Someone! He was searching for my precence. I smiled then giggled and walked over to the bed and layed down next to Noiz. He sighed, almost in relief, and pulled me close to him so that my head was against his chest and his arms were wrapped around me again.

"Noiz," I looked up at his sleeping face, "I think it's time we get up."

"Mmmm..." Noiz groaned.

I giggled and put my hand on his cheek, which made him open his eyes. His eyes were so green and, to be honest, they looked really cool. His face looked as bored, and emotionless as ever, not a surprise. But beneath that bored expression he looked happy.

"Aoba," Noiz said. His voice was really deep and almost..sexy? "How did you sleep?"

I smiled up at him, my face heating up.

"I basically passed out after what we did last night." I said. My face heating up even more than before. It was making my face heat up because of the memory of our "event" last night. Noiz had fucked me atleast 3, 4, or 5 times lastnight. It was exhausting but it felt good too. How he pounded into me and moaned and groaned into my ear and said all these dirty things to me and how his big strong hands carresed my body.

I think Noiz realized I was thinking about lastnight because of the way my face was heating up. He smirked and kissed me on the lips . I kissed him back and began to pull away but just as I did, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me hard. His tounge and my tounge moving against eachother. I moaned into the kiss and Noiz let out a slight groan. When we pulled back, Noiz began kissing my neck.

"Aoba. Are you thinking about lastnight?" he let a chuckle rumble through his throat.

I blushed and hid my face in his chest.

"Heh...Cute." Noiz sat up and pulled me into his lap.

"Ah! N-Noiz!..." I gasp. He's hard. And I could feel it on my bare ass. (We are naked)

" Whats wrong, Aoba?" he asked teasingly.

"Y-Your..ha...ahh...Your cock!.." I could barely spit out the words because he began moving his hips so that his dick was rubbing against my crack. Sick pervert (:P)

He then layed me on my back and caressed my butt as he sucked on my hardend nipples. I moaned as he began running his hands up and down my stomach and thighs.

"Ahhh! N-Noiz!..Ahh!" He sucked my nipples so hard. It felt so good.

I guess we're going for another round. Morning Sex.

**How was it guys? Sorry it's so short but I wasn't ready to make it longer just quite yet. What do you guys think? Should I make another chapter? Or maybe several more chapters? Comment or review or whatever, what you think! **


End file.
